Korigumi : Freezing Hearts
by korigumi
Summary: Hanagumi is missing! With their pasts and their wishes, can these people fight evil? Ch.2 up...Please R
1. The Prisoner

This is a joint fan fiction of HaruNatsu, Benji Himura and Kanna-Kirishima. Any of us own Sakura wars or the respective characters. Benji own his namesake character as well the minister of the Army, the soldiers and Akuji. This story might contain sex and violence. If this somehow disturbs you please stop reading. This story might carry language that would be not recommended for people younger than seventeen. If you are under that age read by your own will and risk.

Signed: The Korigumi members.

Teito, 1932, July Seventeenth

It is a dark raining day. The rain is pouring down heavily from the sky. The rain is so heavy that the usual busy streets of Teito are empty. In the imperial opera house Yoneda Ikki is on his office wearing his military outfit. In front of him is Kaede on her military clothes.

And Yoneda says:

So it is confirmed. A new enemy is rising.

And Kaede says:

Yes sir, we've lost seven members of the tsukigumi and four of the yumegumi only to discover that. Not to mention the mysterious disappearance of all the members of the hanagumi.

And Yoneda fills a glass with sake and he says:

What providences have you taken?

And she says:

About the public image of the hanagumi, I let out that they are taking a vacation after so many years. But, I ordered the tsukigumi and the yumegumi to search for then.

And Yoneda gulps his sake and he says:

I see. We have no other choice. Kaede we need to create a new group.

And the sky is ripped by a lightning.

And Kaede says:

But, sir, where we will found the new pilots?

And Yoneda says:

Your sister had had a file with many names and a special device to find the candidates. She kept in her room. You are now authorized to enter it.

And Kaede swallows and says:

Yes, Sir.

And she leaves and Yoneda drink more and he says:

I only pray for the safety of them. Please God let them safe. You can take Ogami but leave the girls.

And Kaede walks on the dark theater. She sees the door assigned with the plaque Fujieda Ayame and she enters on it. She turns on the light.

The room is covered with a thick layer of dust.

And she says:

Sorry sister. But I have to found your safe box to save the city.

And she begins to rummage thru the room. Way later she is facing a safe hided behind the bed. She manages to open it and she found file and the device.

The device looks like a large book with hard cover. But when she opens it shows a small metal case with few indicators and keys.

And Kaede says:

So this is it.

And she cleans the safe and closes it and walks out of the room. She walks to her own room and she read the files. And she says:

Ten files. Only this?

And she picks the files and hides the device and walk out of the room. She found Yuri and she says:

Yuri I need you to search for me ten names. I want the location of then.

And Yuri says:

Yes sir.

One hour later in the command center Yuri says:

Ma'am, of those ten names only three are available.

And Kaede says:

What happened with the other seven?

And Yuri says:

They are dead.

And Kaede says:

I see. Give me the location of the remaining three. And first the one who is closer of Teito.

And Yuri says:

That is easy, Ma'am. This one.

And she pulls a file in the computer and Kaede says reading on loud:

Himura Benji. First sergeant of the Imperial Army. Age twenty four. Sex male. Total disrespect for authority. Actually in the maximum security prison of the army in Kyoko, named of Makai. For killing his entire unit, including the commanding officer.

And Yuri gulps and Kaede says:

No wonder sister ignored him. With this background.

And Yuri says:

There is more moving down ma'an.

And Kaede reads on loud:

Marked execution to July twentieth of 1932. What?! That is on the next Tuesday! Yuri prepares a vehicle. I am going to the Makai prison.

And Yuri nods and Kaede says:

Hurry! We only have three persons who can pilot the koubu and we need of every single one of then!

And Yuri gets up and run away. And Kaede look at the file in the computer and she says:

Sister you would not place him here if he was not someone who would use his powers for the good.

And she turns it off and walks away.

Kyoto, 1932, July Twentieth.

In a dark cell in the depths of the Makai military prison, a tall man wearing ripped white clothes, but is so dirty that is almost brown is sitting on an uncomfortable looking truckle bed. His face is covered with dirt and he has a small scar under his left eye. He is with heavy metal gloves strapped on his hands. He is raising a large bucket filled with dirt and stones with his left hand. And he looks at the five by five cell door and a small window is opened. And some light peers from it and a voice says:

It is time for your last meal traitor.

And he places the bucket down and he walks to the door and place his gloved hands on the window and they are chained together. And the voice says:

Back away from the door.

And he obeys. The door is opened. The man doesn't even close his eyes with the sudden change of light. And there are three guards on the door. And one of then walks into the cell and places a chocker on the man and the chocker is connected to a long rod and the guard back away and he says:

Now move traitor.

And he obeys again. They take him by a hall holding him by the rod and they take him to another room. This one is cleaner. And there is an army uniform hanged on a side and a new voice says:

You have one hour to clean yourself and dress. Enjoy your last bath soldier.

And the convict only stays quiet and he is unrestrained. The guards leave and he strips the very dirty prison garbs. He found a shower and takes a bath. He has long black hair. He also has a scar on his left wrist. After the shower he enters in a tub filled with warm water.

And in the end of one hour the guards come in and see him wearing the uniform. And on a small name tag says:

First sergeant Himura Benji.

And they place the restrains and take him away. He is taken to another room and he finds a large Japanese feast there. And, sitting in a cushion there is an old man wearing an army uniform. He has short well-cut gray hair and he is very thin. And he says:

Is good see you in the uniform again.

And Benji says:

I don't have a choice general.

And he says:

I know. But I am now the minister or the army. Guards, take his restrains.

And they remove the collar and the metal gloves. And the general says:

It's sad to see this. In my opinion you should be on the field again. Not receiving a last meal like this.

And Benji says:

As if I had a choice.

And he picks a sake bottle and he says:

I thought that the imperial sake was only served for heroes who are about to die.

And the general says:

You are a hero. Sadly no one will know it.

And Benji eats his last meal.

Three hours later Benji is taken to an open area and his hands are chained on a metal ring that is on the stone floor of the yard. Ten meters away from him there are ten soldiers with rifles and one officer with a katana is beside then. They form a line and aim to Benji who is holding the chain that is tied around his wrists. And a harsh wind blow.

And on an office the minister of the army is looking at the scene. All of sudden the office door burst open and Kaede run into the room and she says:

Sir you have to stop the execution!

And the minister of the army says:

Who are you and why you burst in here like this?

And she says:

I am the vice-commander of the hanagumi Fujieda Kaede, sir! You can't kill that man!

And the minister says:

I don't want to do it. But I can't let him go.

And Kaede says:

Sir! He is one of the only three people that can pilot a koubu now. And Teito needs him alive.

And the minister says:

I see. I think that I can buy him few extra minutes so you can explain me everything.

And Kaede says:

Thank you, Sir!

And she salutes him. The minister makes a call and the soldiers put the rifles down. And he says:

You have twenty minutes Fujieda. After that he will be shot.

And she says:

It is important sir that he stays alive.

And she explains him the situation. And fifteen minutes later he says:

I see. The Teito defense force is missing. And you are gathering one to replace it.

And Kaede says:

Yes sir. My predecessor, my elder sister left a list of then persons that could pilot the koubu by some reason they was left out. Of those ten only three are alive today.

And the minister says:

And one is Himura Benji.

And Kaede says:

That is right sir. But, I still don't understand why my sister picked him. He is a killer.

And the minister says:

Actually, Fujieda, he is a hero.

And Kaede says:

I beg your pardon, Sir.

And the minister says:

Only a handful of people know this tale. But that young man that is right now waiting for his death is a hero. What happened with his unit is a very tragic story.

And Kaede says:

What happened, Sir?

And he says:

Since you will be taking him under your command I will tell you. But that is classified information.

And Kaede nods and he says:

His unit leader sold his soul to a demon. And he was killing children and ordering the unit to do that too. But they all obeyed. Taking out Benji who defied him. He has a special talent in feeling energy so he knew that he turned evil and executed the unit leader with a shot in the head. But the remaining four unit members thought that he went crazy and attacked him. But the leader spirit was possessing then so he was forced to kill the people that he served with for three years. I am aware that you must know the kind of bond that forms when people risk those lives together.

And Kaede nods and he says:

That could be suppressed if a small unit found then. But it was an entire division and he was spotted killing then. He was shot down and even with the high ranks knowing that his story was true they couldn't let him free. He killed his unit and was saw doing that. So he was arrested. I delayed his execution as longer as I could. But I can't do it anymore.

And Kaede says:

Hand him over for the defense force. If you talk to the high command they will accept it. If Teito is left alone she will fall and the darkness will rule. I need as many personal as I can get.

And the minister says:

I will try. I can't promise more than this.

And Kaede says looking at the window seeing Benji standing where he was:

That would be a waste kills him. If he fights like you told me as he can I think that Teito might hold time enough to the original hanagumi is found.

And the minister says:

And how many people that new group has yet?

And Kaede says:

If he joins us, one.

And the minister says:

That is not good. I will see what I can do. I hope that this remaining four minutes are enough.

And he moves to a phone. Kaede stare at the man that is still not moving on his execution place and she says:

But he accepted that punishment with out complain?

And the minister says:

No. He tried to escape countless times. That boy has a special skill of convert his spiritual energy in lightning. When he was still new on this prison he used that skill to cut a large hole on the metal door of his cell so he escaped. After that we were forced to make him use those metal gloves. They are special. They can block his powers and also restrain his hands. If he relaxes his hands will shut close with the powerful coils on it.

And Kaede keeps looking at him and the minister manages to pass the call. And he is arguing with someone in the other side and Kaede is looking at her wrist watch. Of the four minutes three have passed. And Kaede hand moves to her side arm and she thinks:

I know that if I do this I will be expelled from the army. Maybe even arrested. But I can't let the first member of the new hanagumi die. Teito needs him!

And the minister hangs out and he says:

Let's move Fujieda.

And she says:

Sir you got the permission?

And he smiles and says:

No. But I can lie.

And Kaede smiles too understand. And they run out of the room.

And Kaede says:

With all the respect sir you are in a great shape for someone of your age.

And he says:

I know. I had to be. After all that stupid boy only gave me trouble. So I have to be in shape. To take the only of my subordinates that is still alive out of the jail I have to be.

And they reach the yard and the soldiers and the officers are ready to shoot and Benji is holding the chains with a small smile on his face. And the minister says:

Stop the execution now!

And surprised the soldier's fire. Benji ducks and avoids the blast. And Kaede has paled up smiles seeing that he was still alive. And the minister says:

You are all deaf?! I gave the order stop the execution that means hold your fire!

And they say:

Sorry, Sir!

And the minister says:

He will no longer be executed. He is being transferred.

And the officer says:

But, Sir, our orders…

And he says:

I give the others, lieutenant. You want to respond a trial over insubordination of an officer and of the minister of the army?

And he pales up and the minister says:

Good. Release the sergeant.

And Benji gets up and he says:

Well that is a relief.

And the lieutenant walks to Benji. And Benji eyes are over Kaede measuring her. Kaede notice his look and she thanks the skies for being holding large envelope over her chest.

And she thinks:

If he is on jail for six years, I must be the first woman that he sees in all this time. I hope that he don't do anything to me.

The minister notices it and he says:

Relax, he is only looking. He is not the kind of man who would force himself to you. Just make sure of give him a night off so he can blow off the steam.

And Kaede nods and she says:

Sure. I will keep that in mind.

The lieutenant is besides in and then from the sky a large kouma appears and fly over the yard. With a claw slash he tear the lieutenant in stripes, Benji toss himself to aside just in time to avoid it. But the chain gives him a very limited mobility. And he gets up and the kouma lands and face Benji who is forcing the chain from the ground. And Kaede says:

Fire at the kouma!

And the surprised soldiers obey. The shots only make him look at then. Benji uses that chance, he grasps stronger at the chains and they snap with electricity flowing from then. Feeling the spiritual power releases the kouma looks at Benji. With a one meter long chain on his wrist but with now movement freedom. Benji dodges a claw attack from the kouma. He slams the chain at the demon and the chain is filled with electricity and the demon roars in pain gripping his severed arm. Benji runs and using the demon tail as leverage he react his back and wrap the chain around it neck. The kouma tries to take him out, but the chain is burning the demon's neck and Benji force more the chain and then the demon's head fall severed from the body. And the corpse turns in a thick black liquid.

And Benji says:

God after six years this sure feels good.

And he is holding the chain with his right hand and it is still glowing with the energy and a female voice says:

Interesting. You killed a kouma with ease. That unarmed. But what you will do against an enemy that is armed and is far superior than a kouma?

And a woman of average height with long black hair wearing a chocker like collar and wearing a black kimono with a light Japanese armor and a hakama. She is holding a naginata with black blade that is flickering with dark energy. She is standing over a black horse with a mane that seen like black fire. And she charges to Benji with the horse. Knowing that dodging is going to drain his energy Benji stay in guard in the horse path, the woman seeing that he is not resisting prepares a powerful blow. But when is about to hit him he dodge the blown and grab the hose mane and toss one of his legs in front of the two horse front legs, that stumble an fall with the rider. Showing to the enemy that even trapped Benji is not someone to be underestimated. He leaps away from the horse slamming the chain at him as it was a rod or a whip and the woman get up and slash vertically. Benji let his arms on the path and the dark black cut the chain from his wrists and he says:

Thanks.

And she growls in anger and Benji is still holding the chain. But he is very aware that she has all the advantages. And Kaede says:

Sir we must do something.

And the minister says:

I know. I guess that this it right time to give back to him his companion.

And Kaede says:

Companion?

And the minister takes out from his uniform a very long sheathed knife. With a one hand hilt with a ring on the tip. Kaede stare at it and says:

But how you give it to him?

And the minister is looking at then. Benji is avoiding a slash from his enemy and he attack the weapon with the chain. The chain wraps herself around the blade and he pulls it hard.

With her balance shifted and the pull she falls. The minister uses that time and tosses the blade to Benji also shouting a warning. Benji grab the weapon on the air and unsheathe the blade. It is a half meter long blade, with two edge in the slight curved blade, the blade tip is larger than the middle and get larger again near of the handle, it has a small protuberance in the edge to inflict more damage with the tip of the protuberance and the other side of the edge the larger point of the blade, the tip if the edge is very thin and sharp with a slight turn to upside to the protuberance side, near of the handle is also sharp in the blade with a tips of the blade forming a guard, the part that is turned to the handle is blunt, a larger circle area in the connecting point of the handle and the blade are the main guard. He is holding it with the right hand while the left is holding the chain. And the woman gets up with her weapon now freed of the chain. And she says:

Not bad at all. I must say that you are creative. I would love to stay more and kill you right now. But I have a schedule.

And she turns her back to him and move to the horse. Benji is a bit taken back and she rides in the horse and she says:

By the way I am Akuji. Remember me because when we meet again we will set this fight.

And she flies away in the black horse.

And Benji says:

Akuji. I will keep that I in mind.

And he looks at the knife and he says:

Hey! Old man you polished it?!

And the minister says:

Well yes. I even asked to repair the bullet dent.

And Benji says:

God, she is great! She is shining!

And he sheathes the knife and Kaede says:

Old man?

And the minister says:

I said that he was under my command before being arrested. I brought that so it could be buried with him. But now he will use it again.

And Benji walk to then and minister says:

Look. The only reason that you lived today was because of her. You are being transferred for the imperial defense force knows as the Hanagumi.

And he says:

I don't want to go!

And the minister says:

Is that or the execution.

And Benji sighs. And the minister take out Benji gloves and Benji says:

Damn is good take then out.

And the minister says:

How you manage to use your energy?

And he says:

Six years with that thing I learned how to trick it. But it uses loads of energy.

And Kaede says:

Fine. Since you don't have anything to pack we will be leaving now.

And the minister says:

That is right. Benji, remember, is that or the death row again.

And he sighs but follows Kaede unwilling. And the minister says:

By the way, Fujieda, go to the police station of Osaka there you will find the second member. I will send a message to the station asking her to prepare to leave.

And Kaede says:

Thank you, Sir.

And she salutes him and Kaede says:

Salute the Minister.

And Benji says:

I left the army.

And the minister says:

That is right. Don't mind with it. Now go.

And she walks away and Benji follow. And Kaede says not looking at him:

And take those perverted thoughts out of your mind.

And Benji says:

Give me a break.

And she says:

No.

And Benji grits his teeth controlling himself.

_To be continued…_

Lights go on and a stage appears. Benji wearing black social pants, white social shirt and a black vest over it. And he says:

Hi I am Benji Himura. One of the three authors of this story. And the first member of the Korigumi to be recruited. To anyone who still has doubts I will explain a bit the story. The original hanagumi is missing. No one knows what happened to then. This story happens after the movies and the series.

And he makes a pause and he says:

On the next chapter we will recruit a new member. I will not say anything more than this. I hope that you all have enjoyed the story. Please review. We will answer to all of then.

He bows to the audience and says:

Thank you for reading.

And he walks away from the stage and the curtains fall and the light fades.


	2. Her Past, Her Now, and Her Future

This is a joint fan fiction of HaruNatsu, Benji Himura and Kanna-Kirishima. Any of us own neither Sakura wars nor the respective characters. Benji own his namesake character as well the minister of the Army, the soldiers and Akuji. HaruNatsu owns Haruna Ueno and the cat Laurie.

This story might contain sex and violence. If this somehow disturbs you please stop reading. This story might carry language that would be not recommended for people younger than seventeen. If you are under that age read by your own will and risk.

Signed: The Korigumi members.

**Chapter Two : Her Past, Her Now, and Her Future**

"This time junior goes first."

She nods and runs as fast as she can, passing the old bridge, bringing the pendant on her hand.

"I got you," she hears someone says.

She turns around, and sees that it was _him_.

He reaches her friend's neck and suffocates her.

She screams, as everything becomes dark and tears fall on the pendant.

* * *

"Another dream," she says as she opens her eyes, "this time not too bad."

Dressing herself on her police uniform, she tries to ignore the dream. Anyway, she had seen the dream so many times before, and it starts to be not as shocking as the first ones.

"Maybe because of the transfer," she says to herself. Honestly, it's so nice for her to be transferred. She's always wanting for a new experience, and, two years on her department is very boring since there were only few crimes, and most of them are ordinary crimes, such as thief, robbery, and, the worst, bomb terror. However, the bombs haven't exploded yet, and, the people who did it were only stupid extremists, not even a part of a terrorist web.

It's true that other departments often borrow her for helping them. And, with the intelligent, she'd caught many dangerous crimes, including chain murderer, psychos, and real terrorists. But, still, it's not adventurous enough for her.

Not enough to end the life she, honestly, refuses to live.

Working with her hair, ties it up to a bun, she sighs and begins to think about her work today.

Something walks back and forth around her feet. She knows, it's her cat, Laurie.

"Be good today," she says as she kneels down and rubs Laurie's flat, tiny head, "I'll be back at five, if there's no case. Your milk is next to the basket."

The cat mews and runs out. Later, she comes back with the bunch of newspaper on her mouth.

"Thank you," Haruna picks it up gently. She unfolds it and begins to read.

"Demon attack. A single woman was killed."

Her eyes widened and she reads it more.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock in the morning. Haruna is working behind her desk, when her phone rings suddenly.

"There's someone who wants to meet you. She's in my room," her boss says on the telephone.

"Yes, sir. I will get there now," Haruna answers

Sighing, she stands up and closes her important documents and keeps them inside the deposit box. Walking to the police captain's room, she opens the door and finds a woman in a green military uniform there.

Kaede moves closer of Haruna and says in a friendly way "Ueno Haruna, right? I am Fujieda Kaede. Is nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too," Haruna says, wondering why she comes since she doesn't know her at all.

Kaede says to her now in a serious tone " I must first tell you that everything that I will say to you is extremely secret. And it you let it leak you will have to face consequences Ueno-san. Serious consequences"

Shivering a bit on that statement, Haruna leaps backward. "I won't leak it," she says, "now, please tell me what happened."

And Kaede says still on a serious tone "I belong to the imperial defense force. I am sure that for a police officer you must have heard few things about us, right?"

"You're right," she says. "I know lots of things about you. Especially the Hanagumi."

Kaede smiles bitterly and says "To begin with this Ueno-san I will let you know that the Hanagumi is missing. And there is a new enemy attacking the city. So far the Tsukigumi and the Yumegumi have stopped then with trouble. But the city need of people with special powers." She makes a pause and says "And you are one of the rare people with powers to vanquish the evil."

"Me?" Haruna asks surprisedly. 'I can't...I can't repeat the same failure...' she thinks, as she tries to hide guilt and sadness from her eyes.

And Kaede says "That is right Ueno-san. Don't worry you are not alone. On that corner is one of your companions. Well so far he is the only one of your companions." And she point to Benji who is sited on a chair beside the door wearing a casual outfit.

Looking at the guy, Haruna starts to feel a strange feeling inside her. "You are the man I once read about in the newspaper, right?" she asks in a flat tone.

And Benji says in a casual tone "If you mean the crazy soldier that killed all his squad you are right. But welcome to the boat. Of course that if you decide to join. At least you have a choice..." And Kaede says in a harsh tone "Stop it Benji! You will scare her talking like that!"

Haruna stepped backward from those words. "I...I never meant like that," she said, "in fact, I never meant to insult you...I'm sorry. I'm so dared to say that to you..."

And Benji smile seeing her reaction and he knows that is only natural and it will not be the first or the last time that people will react like to towards him. And Benji says "Don't worry about it. Is not like I will hurt you for saying that. After all is the truth. I did kill them in cold blood." And Kaede says "Stop it now Benji! Jesus! I never seen someone behave like you!" She pauses and says to Haruna "Look that incident was a bad missunderstanding. I will explain it all to you. But I think that you will need now some fresh air. What about we take a walk and I explain it all to you?"

Haruna tries to smile. "I appreciate that, Miss Fujieda," she says,"but, I'm on duty now. Will it be..."

The police captain cuts Haruna. "It will be OK," he says, "Tsuki will replace you for a while until you come back."

And Kaede says "Just toss Benji in a empty cell that will be fine. I will be back for picking him up later. Only make sure to give him something to pass the time." And Benji says rising of the chair "What! No way! I am not going get in a cell again!" And Kaede says coldly "That or the death row again." Benji mutter some curses and sit back again.

"If my commander says that, that's an order for me," Haruna says. 'Tsuki will ruin all,' she thinks, 'she'll say red as black and black as white and white as blue and so on. I hope she brings her glasses today'. "I'll go with you, Miss Fujieda."

Kaede smiles and says "Good." And she turns to Benji and says "Now you behave better. When I came back I will take you to lunch." And Benji says "I am charging it." And she leaves the room

"Well," Haruna says, "where will we go now?".

And Kaede says "A park will do. Some place with lots of greenery. There the air is fresher. So leads the way, after all this is where you live." And she smiles to Haruna

Haruna leads Kaede to a quiet, traditional park, and, soon, they sit side by side on a bench.

"I've told before that I'll be transferred soon," Haruna says broadly. "but I've never thought to work with the imperial defense force."

And Kaede says "Well it is an emergency after all. We need as many people that we can gather. And we need then fast. Otherwise why i would took someone with his background out of the prison?" And she asks that in a neutral tone

"That means you know everything about me," Haruna says.

And Kaede says "I know that you moved from France, and begun to work to the police. I know what they know. Or you have something else to add to the file?" She asks it in a casual tone as if the file could be mistaken a small thing as a date

"You're right," Haruna says. 'For that part,' she thinks. "I adore you and the Hanagumi," she changes the topic of the conversation.

And Kaede says "You are not the only one. But first let me explain why of the misunderstanding over Benji. Then I will explain why we need you." And Kaede tell her about Benji's past.

"I know Himura-san is a good person," Haruna says, "I dealt a lot with killers and terrorists, even the most brutal ones. Never have I seen a convict with Himura-san's eyes. His glance...is different. Now, I know it," she says.

And Kaede says "He only feels guilty for being forced to kill his friends. I think that part of him wants to be killed. But I can't allow that." And she makes a pause and says "Ueno-san first of all I think that you are in danger. In the last couple of months the people with powers have been killed. When I recruited Benji he was attacked too. I have reasons to believe that you are also a target. So to you stay safe you need to join us and help us to defeat the enemy that wants to destroy Teito." She says that in a tone that mix worry and a serious tone.

"I'll be alright," Haruna says, "thanks for the warning. I'll guard myself better now."

She looks at the sky, as she let her mind taking her behind for a while. 'I want to join you there. Do all of you hear me?' she whispers inside her heart.

And Kaede says, "Please Ueno-san we need all the help that we can get. The original hanagumi is missing. The city needs to be protected and the hanagumi needs to be found and rescued. We all need your help." She says in a pleading tone.

Haruna looks deeply into Kaede's eyes. "I wish I could help you, Miss," she says, "but, I'm afraid you come to a wrong person. After all, I don't think I could join this mission. I will only ruin the others, and I might risk my teammates' life for I'm not good in this kind of missions. Sorry."

She looks at the big clock. "It's lunchtime, I think," she says, "I must go back now, I'm afraid. You can call me if you need me next time. But, once again, I can't accept that. I'm very sorry."

And Kaede says "I will be here for two days. I want you to think about it before giving a final answer. Think that you as well can fail, but you can be successful and safe many lives with your acts. I will wait for an answer. Just think it over for two days. And she gets up and begins to walk to the station.

Haruna sighs. 'I know all of you must be angry to me for resisting this,' she says to someone above the sky, 'but, I don't want others to end...like us.'

She walks back to the police station, and finishes her work for that day.

Later that day, she is walking back to her apartment. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the neighborhood.

A teenage boy runs towards her. "Miss Ueno!" he cries.

"What happens?" Haruna asks worriedly.

"There are strange creatures! They're trying to kill...to kill...every little girl in this mansion!"

Some memories catches Haruna, as she runs towards the neighborhood, just to find the worrying mothers in front of her apartment, and to hear the sound of crying little girls from the building. She is ready to get in, when, someone catches her arm.

Kaede is holding on Haruna arm and she says "Sorry but you can't get in. This is the jurisdiction of the imperial defense force. Don't worry Benji is not letting the koumas kill the girls." And she pull Haruna when a broken vase fall from a upper floor

In the upper floor Benji is holding a couple of young girls on his arms and there is another one holding him by the waist. The kouma is nailed on the wall with a chair holding him there.

The kouma tries to break free and Benji is now taking the girls out of there.

Still being shocked from all that has happened, Haruna falls unconscious on the ground. The cat Laurie, knowing that her mistress is lying there, jumps from the upper floor and licks Haruna's face to wake her up.

Haruna opens her eyes. "Miss Fujieda," she says, "and Himura-san. I've decided. Now, I'm a member of the imperial defense..."

She fell unconcious again.

And Kaede says "...force, welcome in Haruna." Benji runs out of the house and see the duo and he places the girls down and he says:

What happened?" And Kaede says "She fainted. Finish then off." And Benji says "If I had my knife would be easier. But you make me leave it on the hotel." And he runs back to the house charging energy on his right hand.

Kaede hears a roar from the kouma and a shout from Benji saying "Lightning destruction fist!" a loud electrical explosion are headed and some electricity burst out of the window with some black blood.

And few instants later Benji leaps out of the window and he is covered in the kouma blood, he lands smoothly and Kaede says "Good work." And he smile and says "Now what?"

And Kaede says "Well pick Haruna up we can't leave her here, I will take the cat." And she turn to the girls and says "Now you three go right home okay?"

The trio nod and run away, Benji pick Haruna and put her on his back carrying her on a sited position and Kaede says "She will need a bath when she wake. You could use one too." And he says "Give me a break I plan on taking a bath. I don't like to be covered in blood" And Kaede chuckles and they walk to the hotel where they are staying.

After a couple of hours and a bath to Benji, Haruna seen to be waking.

Wrinkling her face from the smell of some bloodstains on her police uniform, she grasps when she realizes that she was lying beside the sleeping Benji.

'God!' she whispers, 'I'm beside him!'

She observes Benji carefully, not aware that Benji is awake and is ready to catch her red-handed.

And Kaede says in a relieved tone "At last you woke. I was getting worried."

Haruna grasps. Her face becomes red from being ashamed.

And Kaede says " He haven't done a thing to you. But after face four koumas alone and empty handed not to mention carrying you here worn him out. So he fall in sleep after take a bath. Since there was only one bed he ended there."

Haruna nods in silence.

"So," she says, "I'll be back with you to Tokyo soon, right?"

And Kaede says "Yes, right after you finish packing up and say your farewells. By the way is this cute thing yours? And she point to the cat on her lap

Haruna's expression changes as she sees the little white Persian cat Laurie. "Yes, she's mine. She seems to be so friendly to you," she says to Kaede,"and it means you're really a good person. Laurie doesn't like bad persons."

And Kaede says "Well I carried her over here and fed her with some fresh fish. After that she decided not to leave this spot." And Kaede chuckles and says "But before that she was sleeping over Benji chest."

Haruna chuckles. "Laurie likes men," she says,"especially the kind of man like Himura-san. In fact, at home, she kept the newspaper with the portrait of Himura-san right under her basket"

And Benji says "Really?"

Haruna grasps, being very uncomfortable from being caught. She blushes. "Yes," she says softly,"it's my cat."

And Benji gets up and says "I can't blain her good taste."

They all laugh.

Later, they are in front of Haruna's apartment, saying farewell to Haruna's neighbors. Haruna packs all her things on two big suitcases.

Benji whispers to Kaede "I would not like to be on the place of the person who live on the house where I killed the koumas."

And Kaede says "I know. Now carry Haruna bags for her." And Benji says "Why me!" And she says "Well I was raised like this : boys kill dangerous demon empty handed and carry the bags of the girls and girls have the baby." Benji mutter few curses but obey.

_To be Continued…_

Lights go on and a stage appears. A young woman, wearing a long pink skirt and a white blouse with ruffles walks to the center of the stage. She stops there and says:

Hi I am HaruNatsu. One of the three authors of this story. To anyone who still has doubts I will explain a bit the story. The original hanagumi is missing. No one knows what happened to then. This story happens after the movies and the series.

And she makes a pause and says:

On the next chapter we will recruit another new members. I will not say anything more than this. I hope that you all have enjoyed the story. Please review. We will answer to all of then.

She made a courtesy to the audience and says:

Thank you for reading.

She walks away from the stage. The curtains fall and the light fades.


End file.
